dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
File Deletion Chart
This page will simply be used as a guide for me (Echo) in the image deletion process. It may be deleted when image deletion is complete. Last Edit 2 Weeks (to July 1) *User:Bond em7 (18,741) *User:LittleRedCrazyHood (13,251) *User:Rabbitty (11,798) *User:Lissyboo (11,581) *User:Colin687 (7,290) *User:Madeyefire (6,942) *User:FrejahLeighton (6,490) *User:Idiosyncratic6 (6,390) *User:Head of Ravenclaw (6,251) *User:Dmullins677 (5,257) *User:Sonofapollo (4,995) *User:Kibethastarael (4,860) *User:Kiraly (4,841) *User:Belle Linda (4,444) *User:ChocoKat (3,602) *User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest (3,395) *User:LeGruff (3,181) *User:Faeriegrrl (2,715) *User:Emerald Phoenix (2,354) *User:LiviaTheEmperess (2,320) *User:Luctor Et Emergo (2,178) *User:Sophia McLaren-Cobb (1,652) *User:Nymi (1,127) *User:TimeLord15 (807) *User:Rvt205 (682) *User:Lopezsylvia45 (547) *User:Luckyloveforeverxx (314) *User:Pandy589 (198) *User:Effie.stroud (184) *User:Lubka321 (127) *User:Laneydl (43) *User:Cartoon44 (31) *User:Sage of Twilight (11) *User:Fandomgirlforever (10) *User:SappMalik' (6) *User:Red Average (6) *User:Xanthius Balaraw (5) Total: 37 users 1 Month (to June 15) *User:LillyDaNinja (3,775) *User:BluueAces (3,689) *User:ChrysieeBoo Lovely (3,580) *User:Captain Pikachu (2,025) *User:Weirdo Guy (2,805) *User:Algamicagrat (2,428) *User:MoonlitCastle (2,163) *User:InSpeck (2,040) *User:LoveLaughKenzie (2,022) *User:Iheartsevsnape (344) *User:Katniss0019 (341) *User:Fun3n (247) *User:EmperorCosmicNeo (126) *User:Lennie2345 (95) *User:Mistybird (95) *User:Pimiligh (56) *User:Plasma X (40) *User:LukeHeartfillia (31) *User:MrsIparis (22) *User:Bigapple23 (18) *User:Datduckfaqs (9) *User:Datduckdoe21536 (6) *User:SorrowfulReprise (5) Total: 24 users 2 Months (to May 15) *User:JacktheCat (3,181) *User:Audrajoye (3,169) *User:Yugimuto1 (2,421) *User:Zanzan28 (1,911) *User:Jakyou (287) *User:~Mathemagical (269) *User:NotAlwaysPerfect (231) *User:Kaneity (155) *User:Irish Sheogorath (154) *User:BossL 25 (135) *User:LlamaSpearsTimberlake (90) *User:Guan7 (60) *User:Hipsters and bananas (24) *User:Pristinaism (21) *User:Arkin-Malfoy (12) *User:PerkyPandoraStars (8) *User:789Snowbird987 (7) *User:Anonymous ONI agent (5) *User:Ssmist (5) Total: 19 users 3 Months (to April 15) *User:GoldenGail3 (2,225) *User:Cynderheart (2,103) *User:MrvN1014 (1,030) *User:Waves Of Wisdom (562) *User:Kittycat589 (160) *User:EnderCursty (81) *User:DemyxHearts9 (37) *User:TristheDivergentGirl (28) *User:Kleinmaster (20) *User:Holly Smithson (17) *User:Alexandra Musik (13) *User:Noah137 (5) Total: 12 users 4 Months (to March 15) *User:Jacob.radon24 (1,094) *User:JegElskerIskrystaller (261) *User:Fleurblack (249) *User:32dumplings2 (247) *User:Natalia Dumbledore (209) *User:PandoraStar411 (160) *User:HiddenRealm (84) *User:Neiljerram (72) *User:Emmarainbow432 (71) *User:LelouchviBritannia (28) *User:UmbraStar13 (27) *User:Goo-Hara + Koharu Kusumi= Awesome (21) *User:Wolfie95 (18) *User:Brightpatch (18) *User:Mo2damo (17) *User:Danny.batemis (16) *User:Emmiekat100 (10) *User:Gaberacsa (5) Total: 18 users 5 Months (to February 15) *User:Missmelody (553) *User:X Alkibiades X (202) *User:La Paradox (24) *User:ForeverTomlinson (23) *User:IrissMaria (19) *User:Mossmav12 (9) *User:LeslieAnn Marie (8) *User:Danii Bradley (8) Total: 8 users Notifications Edits to Other Images *User:Jiskran (39,507) (2 weeks) *User:Alyncia (4,156) (2 weeks) *User:Alyssa5582 (7,903) (1 month) Tagged Files *User:Peislandgal (9,240) (2 weeks) *User:Ckohrs0221 (5,255) (2 weeks) *User:Jay Sea (4,001) (2 weeks) *User:Emmatigerlily (1,453) (2 weeks) Deletion Calendar July 21 *User talk:Spiderwickedly (2) *User talk:Phaeton1622 (5) *User talk:Glory to Our Lord (4) *User talk:ElfieMcFly (2) *User talk:Gleekerr (1) *User talk:Gryffsnitch (1) *User talk:IsaacOr (2) *User talk:Agent45 (2) *User talk:AzureRoseSky (6) *User talk:LittleAngelQueen (7) *User talk:Lotsawasabi09 (2 videos) *User talk:Fandom 2000 (1) *User talk:Popyear199 (1) *User talk:Ten Tailed Fox (2) *User talk:Shademoon (1) *User talk:Jthiel (3) *User talk:One Singular Sensation (3) *User talk:Levizon (2) *User talk:Hendenburg (1) *User talk:QueenOlivia4 (11) *User talk:Themdfshow4698 (6) Total: 63 pics, 2 videos July 28 *User talk:Kookoo and Kreme (2) *User talk:Restless5oul (5) *User talk:TheScottishGal (1) *User talk:Anna Black (10) *User talk:Dantheman13 (1) *User talk:Theawesomeperson202 (50 pics, 5 videos) Total: 69 pics, 5 videos July 29 *User talk:Aninamous (1) *User talk:Amyzuli01 (1) *User talk:Kiki Hufflepuff (2) *User talk:HP Marks (1) *User talk:Jay Rock22 (1) *User talk:Darkhoplite13 (1) Total: 7 pics July 30 *User talk:Hermione Fleur (5) *User talk:Sinnicrumps (2) *User talk:AvengersFan (3) *User talk:Harryclaw (7) *User talk:Dennisoncraft (1) *User talk:Francesca Walker (2) *User talk:Iceprincesslea (1) *User talk:Shanisaskirata1411 (49 pics, 5 videos) Total: 70 pics, 5 videos August 1 *User talk:Elsie Tonks (10) *User talk:Teachmetodance (1) *User talk:Hawkheart33 (17) Total: 28 pics August 3 *User talk:Cutefairy78 (19) *User talk:ZEVIL CHEESEz (7) *User talk:Snowgirl57 (5) Total: 32 pics August 4 *User talk:TheFlyingFoot (85 pics, 1 video) Total: 85 pics, 1 video August 10 *User talk:Mistelm (48 pics, 2 videos) *User talk:AliceTheSnowQueen (3) *User talk:Audrey Campbell (63) *User talk:Queenjade (1) *User talk:Cowboycj23 (1) *User talk:BellatrixL (4) *User talk:Chey0619 (3) *User talk:Aliceismine (1) *User talk:Jinxjm (1) Total: 125 pics, 2 videos August 14 *User talk:Caroline Roden (3) *User talk:Bryans1008 (180) *User talk:BatmanisAwesome101 (1) *User talk:James Sherlocke (2) *User talk:Windsword7 (15) *User talk:Demigod Izzy (21) *User talk:DemonicChihuahua (1) *User talk:Justkeepswimming589 (1) *User talk:Sci-fi Freak (2) *User talk:Vegivampa (24) *User talk:Thunderman292 (2) *User talk:GoldenFire (2) *User talk:Carnarvan (1) Total: 255 pics August 15 *User talk:Admiral CookiAsian (1) *User talk:Rick M. (1) *User talk:ThePixelatedBanana (3) *User talk:DaMigster (100) *User talk:ElectricPulse (6) *User talk:Slyifer (2) *User talk:Mocratia (13) *User talk:Royaldoggie (11) *User talk:Menalfai (3) *User talk:Nickystellar (1) Total: 141 pics Grand Total 774 pics, 15 videos Total Complete 3 pics Messages Inactive Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. Active Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you are an active user, I'm giving you 2 weeks to respond before deletion. Category:Echostar